


The Slytherin and the Hufflepuff

by slowroad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowroad/pseuds/slowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Scorpius are in bed talking about their relationship and how they got together. Romance, established relationship and lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Al," Scorpius said as he stroked the soft dark hair splayed across his chest.

"Hmmm..." Albus said sleepily as he snuggled even closer to Scorpius. He sounded every bit as content as he was.

Scorpius chuckled. "You're like a big teddy bear," he said fondly.

"Can't help it, love," Albus said, as he looked up with a smile on his face. "I like a good cuddle. And I know you do too, though you would never admit it."

Scorpius smiled a bit ruefully. "I'm a Malfoy and a Slytherin. I'm not supposed to like cuddling," he said.

"You're not supposed to go fall in love with a Potter either, but you did. And a Hufflepuff, at that."

Scorpius chuckled again. "You trapped me," he said.

"Yeah right! Because I am the one with all the wiles."

"You don't need wiles, not when you have such a gorgeous arse," Scorpius said.

"Oh! So it's all about my arse is it?"

"Hmmm...not entirely. You do have a charming personality."

"Really?

"Yes. Though I might not have done anything about your gorgeous arse or your charming personality if not for that pest, Mcmillan."

"Josh?" Albus was surprised. "What does he have to do with it?"

Scorpius looked a bit sheepish. "It wasn't until you started going out with him that I realised how I felt about you. I saw you two in Hogsmeade...it must have been your second date. You were in that alley behind Honeydukes and you were kissing. Mcmillan had you pinned against the wall and...all I wanted was to pry him off you, pound him against the wall and break a few of his bones."

"You were jealous..." Albus was very surprised.

"Insanely so."

"Is that why you suddenly started showing up everywhere?"

"Yes. I wanted to show you that you had other, better options. I was hoping you would fall for me and break it off with him, but I didn't reckon with your fierce sense of loyalty. I was about ready to give up, when that dolt went and cheated on you!" Scorpius said indignantly as if the very idea of someone who had Albus, so much as looking at another bloke was unforgivable.

"Well, I'm glad he did. I was just looking for a reason to break up with him. I had been fantasising about you for a several weeks by then," Albus said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Pretty much from that time I accidentally caught you in the shower in the locker room."

"That...may not have been entirely accidental," Scorpius said.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus stared in surprise while Scorpius gamely tried to keep the smug smile off his face. He didn't succeed at all.

"You planned that?!"

"Of course. What else was I supposed to do? I'd been hanging around, flirting with you for weeks and you never responded. I was starting to think you were in love with that idiot."

"I wasn't! As if I could love someone like Josh!" Albus was indignant. "I just..." he hesitated.

"What?" Scorpius said as he caressed his boyfriend's cheek.

"Josh was my first boyfriend and...I liked him."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "He was a bit too full of himself, I'll admit," Albus said. "And he was a bit empty headed."

"Typical Gryffindor, in fact," Scorpius drawled.

"Hey! Don't knock Gryffindors," Albus said goodnaturedly.

"Fine. But I'll never understand what you saw in that guy."

Albus sighed. "Honestly, I didn't see much. He was good looking and he was nice. But I realised after the first few dates that I didn't really care about him. But I couldn't just dump him."

"Why ever not?!"

"Because you can't do that to someone. At least, not without a reason."

Scorpius rolled his eyes again. "Not caring about someone is a reason, you idiot," he said.

"I know. But he seemed to care about me and I didn't want to hurt him."

"And then he went and hurt you. How bloody perfect!"

It was Albus' turn to look smug. "He didn't hurt me. I was hoping he'd get sick of me and break up with me, but the dolt went and cheated. Not that I cared. I'd been doing my best to push him away."

"Didn't look like that to me," Scorpius grumbled.

Albus smiled. "I can be subtle, you know," he said, as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "I stopped hanging out with him unless we were on a date and even then, I never let him get beyond a kiss. I told him I was shy," Albus said and then he laughed.

Scorpius stared, his eyes wide. "Shy, my arse! You're anything but. I can't believe McMillan bought that."

"It goes with the whole Hufflepuff persona, love."

"But...you were with him for six months! The poor bloke must have been so frustrated!"

Albus laughed again. "He was. Believe me, he was."

"Albus Potter, you are a wicked man."

"Just a little bit."

"Dumping him would've been kinder."

"Yes. But that would've hurt his pride and his image. The Gryffindor Quidditch captain being dumped by a lowly Hufflepuff like me...imagine the scandal. Now he's come off looking like a player and that suits him just fine."


End file.
